Thanksgiving, 1907
by Sam Pembroke
Summary: A brief glimpse into the Bukater and DeWitt families. At least you get to know Rose's relatives. Read and review please.


THANKSGIVING, 1907

Sam Pembroke

The time to be with loved ones had come and in the Bukater household, the family was an important commodity. Both sets of relatives were there, including an important family friend. Samuel's parents; Joseph and Catherine had arrived the night prior and were staying at a hotel a few blocks away. Joseph was a famous adventurer and mercenary of sorts, leading a small contingent of men into Peking during the Boxer Rebellion seven years prior. He was somewhat of a lax father, but when needed; he could shape his children up in a heartbeat. Catherine was a bit of an adventurer herself; for she loved to go rock hunting whenever she got the chance. Catherine also possessed a mind like a gazetteer, pinpointing exactly where everything was. The Bukater children loved their grandparents very much and were always happy to hear that they were coming.

Samuel's brother Joseph Junior and his wife Susan had brought their daughter, Bethany with them. Rose liked Bethany somewhat, but usually Bethany remained distant, as to silently say "I'm too good for you." Susan was a humble woman, not from any of the major families, but she was treated with respect. The Bukater's were what one would call a "first tier family" They were one of the original twelve that had come over to settle the republic. Joe Junior, on the other hand was a hot-shot pilot who was in the air force. He spent all of June-November flying into the eyes of hurricanes, and he loved it. He wasn't like his brother, Samuel in any way shape or form; aside from both looking like their father, Samuel liked having facial hair, whilst his brother was always clean shaven. Samuel never understood this, for he always had worn a Van Dyke beard; it had always made him look good.

Aside from uncle Joe and Aunt Sue, there was one other person who showed up; Aunt Ellen. Ellen was a tomboy at heart. When she was a teenager; she, Sam, her father, and Sam's friend; Peter Creedon would smoke in the basement and play billiards. The children loved their aunt Ellen. Rose especially loved her. Elizabeth on the other hand, was really aloof whenever she was around. Emily thought that she was interesting; especially in the fact that she lived three towns over from her and never knew. The Bukater side of the family was interesting, each in their own way, and they each showed respect for each other for who they were, not what they were. Samuel made sure he raised Rose and Elizabeth this way, letting them have fun, but also teaching them life's lessons along the way, such as you can't always get what you want, and that if you want something, YOU need to work for it, it won't come to you.

Ruth's family on the other hand was different. Her father, Jonathan was a naval architect, who worked for Samuel, the admiral. Even though he worked for him, he only tolerated him enough to be colleagues, nothing more; ever since what had happened eighteen years prior. Jonathan DeWitt's wife, Edith was from England and she tried hard to raise her family right. When she and Jon married in 1870, Ruth was just three months old, her mother having died in childbirth. Jon taught Ruth how to live within her own means, whilst Edith taught her how to be a proper young lady. All this however almost ceased on that day in 1883, when Ruth struck Edith across the face, vowing that she would never conform to her step mother's horrid rules, but that's another story for another time.

Ruth's half sister, Elisabeth had arrived that morning, with her husband and daughter in tow. If there was ever someone whom Ruth disliked more, it was James. Even though he had been a veteran of the Boxer Rebellion, he never got over the fact that he wasn't the only one. He was never abusive with Elisabeth, or their daughter; Jacqueline in any way. Rose always had liked Jacqueline, but often she viewed her as a spoiled brat, with her being five years younger than Rose. Emily had agreed that Jacqueline was indeed spoiled, but she could also be "saved" from her behavior. This wasn't to say however that she was a bad child, but what it most certainly did say was that she needed to watch herself, and desperately.

Also taking a place at the table, were the DeWitt twins, Jessica and Jon III. Both of them were engaged to marry, however both of their fiancés were away with their own families, too caught up in themselves I guess. Ruth enjoyed both of them; however Jessica was the one that she really had no feelings towards. Jon was regarded by Ruth as a "bright and level headed man" To Ruth; he was one she could confide in, always telling him secrets. Jessica could never do that, for she was a bit of an airhead. Regardless, the three Bukater girls loved their aunts and uncles on both sides. For Emily, she was meeting these people for the first time in her life. To make matters better however, Victoria and John Langdon had come to visit. Their stay made Emily feel more comfortable, and it gave John a chance to observe both Elizabeth and Jacqueline. Over the summer, John had observed Elizabeth, and was almost finished with the paperwork.

The last person to show up was Peter B. Creedon Junior. Peter was Sam's best friend, even though events of the past had almost ruined that relationship. Today he was not wearing his general's uniform, but a suit, and that made him feel at ease. Ruth came over to him and embraced him, thanking him for coming, and for all the years. Peter did the same thing, wishing all was well. Soon after, the guests began to sit down. Samuel offered a toast, congratulating the fact that he got to see Emily after all these years, and that the family was well. There was laughter, conversation, and food. None of this could prepare them for what was about to happen, not Rose, not even Emily was going to be prepared for what fate had in store for them…

And that my friends, is a glimpse of what the Bukater's are all about…


End file.
